zeon1fandomcom-20200213-history
Knave Dhahaka (Resonance)
Knave Dhahaka ''(ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka)'' is a 1-Star Bokken Meister and the main male protagonist of Soul Eater: Resonance. The son of famous meister Spade Dhahaka, from an early age Knave was determined to surpass his father, to the point of even enrolling in a dōjō that specialized in the fighting skills of the infamous Star Clan. However, after his father suddenly departed to travel abroad, Knave ended up living permanently at the dōjō and managed to further polish his skills. He also acquired limited training in weapon appraisal and sword fighting in general from other warriors who stopped by the dōjō for a rest or more official business. Several years later, he left his 'home' and made his way to Shibusen alone, where he demanded, and became, a student. He was partnered with Freya Eucliffe as his weapon, and, being impressed by her weapon form, agreed and promised to make her a Death Scythe, beginning the events of the series. Appearance Knave is a decently tall young man, who is also fairy skinny, though he has a somewhat thin and well-distributed layer of muscle, so he's not necessarily as weak as he might appear from a distance or from those who associate strength with DBZ or Toriko-style muscles, By far his most notable feature is his wild, green-colored hair. The odd coloring of his hair often leads to others not believing that it is natural, and subsequently accusing him of dying his hair (an act which he denies vehemently, and will often threaten to prove that his hair is naturally green through... questionable methods). His hair also seems to defy any attempts to comb it, preferring to be wild and untameable by any means known to man. Knave's standard outfit when out doing missions or simply relaxing consists first of a long green scarf that he keeps wound around his neck at all times. This is complemented by a sleeveless shirt that he also dons, with the first, top-section being the same color green as the scarf, and the lower half being a very, very dark gray. His pants are the same color as the lower section of his shirt, though at the ends of the sleeves there is a green flame pattern, made up of several layers, the first being a standard green and the color becoming lighter as it goes down, even gaining a tint of blue in the center. His shoes are pure white, cotton plush mocassins that seem to fit snugly. Knave wears several other outfits over the course of the series, the first being a standard Japanese schoolboy-style set of clothing for use when attending semi-formal Shibusen events (though it is heavily implied that he will attempt to avoid wearing this as long as he can, until circumstances force him into wearing it). His other outfit consists of a dark emerald tux with a lighter green tie and shoes and pants the same color as the tux. This outfit, as one would expect, is primarily for the purposes of attending formal events, either at school or by operating undercover in some manner (though, in the end, when attempting to go incognito, his green hair usually ends up giving him away, hence, he will also occasionally die it a darker brown or even white when he wants to). The most common trait about Knave's appearance is the variety of training bandages he wears all over his body. They are located primarily around his hands and lower arms, as well as commonly around his waist, and even on his ankles and lower feet. The ones on his hands/arms and feet/ankles are the most common, and the ones around his feet/ankles can even occasionally function as pseudo-sandals should he lose his shoes in the middle of a fight, though he will usually not where these in his first alternate outfit, and generally wears all of them save for the ones around his hands when attending formal events in the second. All of these bandages, naturally, appear in his standard, mission-based outfit. Personality History Powers and Abilities Soul Menace Techniques Standalone Techniques Soul Resonance Techniques Quotes Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Eater: Resonance Category:Meisters Category:Shibusen